ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Titan (Meta)
A defeated foe of Sol. Appearance Appearing a bearded man made of volcanic rock and ash, in the past his body was covered in fire and his beard and hair resembled magma. At present all he gives of is smoke. Personality He is the definition of destructive chaos, with very violent mood swings. He is something of a bully demanding ridiculously expensive / intensive worship from mortals. He even tries to bully other godly beings and like all bullies is a coward when faced with a far greater power. His primary goal swings between the exaltation of himself and pointless destruction. When not doing that he would often be sleeping. Since his imprisonment he seemed detached from the world around him and uninterested in anything, so brutal with his defeat. History While it is not certain, the Titan is most likely an elemental of fire summoned and morphed into a titanic entity by a primitive cult. Upon reach his new state he became a tyrant on his world, conquering and forcing its people into slavery to him. Due to his destructive outbursts much of the world was burnt and ecosystems were destroyed. This changed however, when Cinders found their way to his world. Eventually magic users found them and began to use them to help with his veneration. However his demands simply became worse. Seeking to throw of their shackles, mages studied and eventually found a way to the source of the Cinders, where they eventually found themselves before the Aspects. Moved by the plight and humility, the Aspects awoke Sol who ventured with his army, back to their world. There his army clashed with the titan's and the two giants battled. Despite his arrogance, the Titan was badly beaten. His face was caved in and disfigured, many of his bones were broke in slow methodical paces, claw marks were put into his fiery flesh, his eyes were gauged out and his back was intentionally broken leaving him crippled and shamed in front of is followers who quickly abandoned him. All of this was in response to his arrogance which annoyed Sol to no end. Physically and emotionally broken, he was dragged back to the Garden and thrown into the pit, chained by Cinder Chains and let to rot in the darkness of that place. In time, his wounds healed, all of them, but the Titan knew he would and could never command the power he did in days long past. The world he ruled however, decided to abandon his worship altogether and so great was the hatred of his memory that his name was expunged from all records, and he is remembered only as the Titan. Even Sol and the aspects never bothered with learning his name. Powers and Abilities * Flight: The Titan can fly to other worlds * Strength: Although still incredibly powerful, he is not as strong as Sol, nor near his prior strength before they fought * Size Shifting: He can become smaller * Fire Power: While it once had the power to summon large flames and infernos, at present it can only summon fireballs. Still it is immune to extreme heat and only Sol's abnormal flames seem able to hurt it. Trivia * Visually he is inspired by Chronus from Wrath of the Titans. * Although he is listed as an Eldritch Thing, he is more accurately a mutated fire elemental. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Eldritch Things Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit